


Same as Ever

by kirakari



Series: A Series on Finding Love [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Norway (Hetalia) - Freeform, Some Humor, Teen Romance, it will be happy for now hehehe, will be the start of a series we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakari/pseuds/kirakari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU: Sigurđur's boyfriend, Alfred comes to visit him. Alfred is a college sophomore and Sigurđur is a high school junior. Hopefully their relationship still stands as strong as it was before Alfred left. Their date together will decide that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same as Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic I found. I liked it enough to clean it up and post it. Enjoy!
> 
> Ice: Sigurđur Eirikson (Whale Bros' name credit goes to Caffinated_Story, thank you for the name suggestions)
> 
> Norway: Erik Sørensen
> 
> Denmark: Søren Andersen

Sigurđur entered the door to his house and flopped his book bag onto the nearest couch with a shaky breath. The school day left him rather peckish and he couldn’t wait to get something to eat from the pantry. As he ate his sardines from the container in the living room while watching TV, he thought about his boyfriend Alfred. Now that Alfred was in college, they couldn’t hang out as much as they used to. Their dates often consisted of playing video games (with Sigurđur often losing) and eating at the nearest Dairy Queen. They were two years apart, 17 and 19, and actually didn’t look like they had an age difference with Alfred looking a little young for his age despite his height and Sigurđur being as tall as he was.

Sigurđur’s older half-brother, Erik entered the house, still in his work clothes. “Hey, how was school?”

“It was alright. It’s a school day, nothing special.” The Icelander picked at the sardine container only to find that he finished them all. He threw it in the trash.

“Yeah, I get ya. When I was in school, I was waiting for it to be over. Still, it’ll help ya greatly when you’re out in the job market.” Erik headed to his room to pick out his clothes to change into when he showered.

“Yeah, I know.” The TV was tuned to some nature documentary. It was one where odd animal relationships were formed featuring combinations such as a dog with a cheetah and a horse with a goat. It was very heartwarming and sad at some points with the Icelander wiping his eyes when the horse died and the goat was left alone without his partner.

His phone rang. Sigurđur took it out of his pocked, looked at the caller ID and instantly pressed the green phone icon. It was Alfred.

“Hey, how’s college?” He said into the phone, excited. Alfred’s been busy with that, so he couldn’t call him as much.

The familiar cheery voice on the other end was still the same as ever. “Ah, you know, it’s fine. It’s pretty fun with all the stuff going on with students. Events, traditions, parties, that kind of stuff. But don’t worry, I’m making excellent grades. Top of the class. I’m here to learn after all. But that doesn’t mean I can’t have fun on the side. You? I mean, how’s high school for you?”

“It’s alright, nothing special. You were in high school before, you should know.” He didn’t have a bustling social life like Alfred and he still couldn’t manage to get such high grades. Not that his grades were bad. They were actually pretty above average.

“Yeah, I remember. But you gotta learn how to have fun and socialize more.”

“Hey, I do know how to have fun.” Søren, Erik’s boyfriend said the same thing. It was nice to know they cared, but seriously, he was fine with just the way things were.

“I seriously doubt arguing with your brother over mackerel sounds like anybody’s idea of fun, Sig.”

Sigurđur huffed indignantly and grumbled under his breath over how his brother’s all wrong about mackerel and that boyfriends should stay out of family matters. Yes, fish is very important to him.

Alfred chuckled on the other line. “Okay, I get it already. Oh, I’m free this weekend, so I wanted to know if you were up for a date or something.”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

“Cool, I’ll pick you up at 7 on Saturday. We’ll watch a movie and go to whatever restaurant you want.”

“Sounds great. Can’t wait to see you then. Love you, Al.”

“Love you too Sig, bye.” The phone clicked off on the other end and Sigurđur put it back into his pocket.

Erik walked into the living room, still drying his hair. “Who was that on the phone? Was it Alfred?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell him I said hi.”

“Okay, I will.”  
———————————————————————————————-  
Saturday rolled around the corner and Sigurđur had no idea what to do. It’s been a while since he and Alfred last went on a date. What will he say to him? Alfred usually has that covered. Does he look okay? He was wearing his usual beanie with sweater, skinny jeans, and converse outfit. He thought he looked okay. What if he humiliates himself? That’s always a possibility. Does he smell like fish? He took a shower so he hoped not. A spray of Axe just to make sure.

The bell rang. “Hey, Alfred’s here,” Erik called out from the living room.

Okay, just be cool. You’ve done this before. Act normally, you’ll be fine.

Sigurđur walked over to where his brother was. “Hey.”

Alfred still looked the same as ever. They Skype and send Snapchats to one another, but they haven’t had the chance to lately due to Alfred being increasingly busy at college. Alfred’s hair was still that gold blond color with that weird cowlick, his eyes sky blue with newly added dark circles, and his skin a slight golden shade with freckles decorated onto it. Still absolutely stunning.

“Hey, are you ready? The next screening’s in twenty minutes.”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you in the car.”

Erik turned to Sigurđur. “You didn’t tell me you had a date,” he stated coolly.

Sigurđur cheeks became lightly dusted with pink. “Sorry I forgot to mention it earlier.”

“It’s alright. You know the drill, be back before eleven.”

“Okay, bye.” Sigurđur walked out the door.

“Have fun,” Erik called out.

Sigurđur opened to door to Alfred’s 2008 black Ford Mustang from the front passenger’s seat and got in. Alfred handed him a box of licorice. He remembered the younger blond’s fondeness for the candy.

“Thanks.” Sigurđur took the box and pecked him on the lips. “Sorry that took so long." 

"It’s alright.” Alfred started the car and quickly turned it back off. “Are you wearing your seat belt?”

“Oh come on.” Sigurđur buckled his seatbelt. It was uncomfortable.

“Oh come on nothing, I don’t want you dead.” Alfred was pretty strict when it came to wearing a seatbelt.

“It’s not like I will die. Besides you’re a very good driver.”

“Thanks, but you never know. It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“You’re just like my brother,” Sigurđur muttered.

Alfred grinned. “You must have a really good brother, then.”

The other boy smiled softly. “I do.”  
——————————————————————————————–  
For some reason unknown to man, Alfred chose to watch a horror movie. Probably thought he’d impress his boyfriend by being someone he could cling onto when he got scared during the movie, not the other way around. Whenever the ghost showed up Alfred screamed and held onto Sigurđur. The Icelander thought the special effects were lame and the acting terrible. When the movie ended and the credits rolled, Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. “Glad that’s over.” The other boy stroked his hair in response in an effort to further calm him down.

As they walked out to the car, Sigurđur mused to him, “I thought heroes weren’t scared of crappy horror movies.”

Alfred lightly punched his arm. “Quiet you, heroes face their fears,” he said with a small smile on his lips. They got to the car and went inside.

Sigurđur laughed lightheartedly as he buckled his seatbelt. “You were screaming and clinging onto me the entire time.” Still it was rather endearing. Normally, Alfred was the one comforting Sigurđur. It was nice to have the roles reversed for once.

Before Alfred could say something to that, the Icelander said, “You know, maybe instead of eating at a restaurant, we could get some coffee instead? I’m rather full from all the popcorn and candy we just ate.”

“Okay, I’ll get you a coffee and a fast food meal for me,” Alfred said as he started the car and pulled out of the theater parking lot. Jesus, is this guy ever full? He just ate a large bucket of popcorn, three bags of candy, and a large Coke. How does he manage to eat as much as an entire football team, barely work out and not gain weight? Sigurđur’s metabolism was pretty fast but not freaky fast like Alfred’s.

As Sigurđur was drinking his coffee, he just stared in awe at what Alfred ordered. What the-three Big Macs, two large fries, and a large Coke. The amount was frightening and the other blond was just inhaling it all.

Alfred noticed him staring at his food. “Want some?” he offered, holding out his fries.

“No thanks.”

The American shrugged. “More for me then.”

“So have you made any new friends in college?” Sigurđur asked out of the blue.

“Hm?” said Alfred with his mouth closed and full of food, caught a little off guard by the sudden question. He took a sip of his Coke. “Yeah, I have a roommate, Gilbert and we’re pretty close. He’s a History major and he has an obsession with the nonexistent nation of Prussia and birds. He’s a pretty cool guy, calls himself awesome a lot. There’s also this exchange student from China, name’s Yao. We’re get along pretty well even if he does tell me that my eating habits will cause me to become morbidly obese, have type II diabetes and die alone in front of the TV. He’s a black belt in kung fu and is an excellent cook. There’s also Gupta who’s a pretty cool dude. He’s from Egypt, a man of few words, but is quite the smartass. There’s this other guy, Alexandru who loves to fuck with people and scare the shit outta them. He’s obsessed with the occult. He’s from Romania, too. Ivan’s probably one of my closer friends in college, along with Gilbert. He’s from Russia and he’s studying Psychology. Beats my ass every time in Tetris, I tell you. So many international students in my college, now that I think about it. But it’s awesome since you can meet people from all over and learn new things!”

The name Alexandru sounded familiar, thought Sigurđur, perhaps he should ask his brother about it later. While he’s glad Alfred’s made new friends, he was kinda worried that he would find someone else in college. A college student ought to be more interesting than some lame high schooler. The Icelander stared at his now empty cup of coffee. 

Alfred picked up on his concern. “Oh, but don’t worry, I haven’t found anyone else.”

An awkward moment of silence passed before the older blond broke it. “So, how do you say your name again?”

Sigurđur sighed and smiled. Alfred had always had trouble pronouncing his name ever since they first met at Søren’s party over a year ago. It was quite charming actually.

“So repeat after me. Sigurđur.”

“Sig-” Alfred began before it ended in jumbled up sounds.

The Icelander chuckled. “Again, it’s Sig-ur-đur.”

They continued this for a good ten minutes before they decided to leave the restaurant and head out to the park. There was almost nobody there as it was dark out. The lights were lit along the parks sidewalks and there were plenty of fireflies flying about, adding to a scenic sight. The couple were walking around the park and swinging on some of the swingsets very much enjoying themselves. They later sat on a bench near one of the street lamps.

“Hey, can you teach me a few phrases in Icelandic?” Alfred asked, his arm draped over Sigurđur.

“I can’t think of any phrases right now.” Sigurđur scratched his head. “Hmmm, how about this? Dagdrykkjumaður.” The words rolled of his tongue fluidly and flowery, musical even.

“Dagdreeckeemadrew,” Alfred said, attempting to say the word how the other teen said it. Alfred closed his eyes and pushed his glasses his up. “That was bad wasn’t it?” 

Sigurđur lightly tapped the tip of the other boy’s nose . “Not really, but it was a good try.” He chuckled a bit.

“What does it mean?”

“It means drunkard.”

“Oh my god Sig.” Alfred laughed. His laughter, bright and cheerful was like music to the other boy’s ears. Sigurđur giggled in response.

Once he calmed down, Alfred ran a hand through his golden hair. “Man, Icelandic is so hard. Much harder than Spanish. But it’s such a beautiful language, it even makes drunkard sound pretty.”

There was a comfortable silence that came between the two as they sat close together with Alfred’s arm draped over Sigurđur’s shoulder, watching the light show the fireflies put on. After a while Alfred broke the silence and pushed the younger blond’s hair from his face. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?”

The other boy’s cheeks were dusted with pink. “Only like about every time we see each other.” When Alfred first called him beautiful, he told him that boys weren’t supposed to be called that. But now, he doesn’t mind and he appreciates the compliment.

Alfred smiled. “Sorry, can’t help it. I’ve just never seen anyone like you before.” Which was true, the Icelander’s features were truly one of a kind with his platinum blond-almost white-hair, ivory-colored skin and violet eyes.

Sigurđur brushed Alfred’s hair out of his face and ran a thumb on his cheekbone. “I can say the same about you. T-the part about being beautiful, I mean.”

A comfortable silence came between them and the two boys looked at each other in silence, admiring the other’s appearance before Sigurđur leaned in for a kiss, pressing his soft lips onto Alfred’s slightly chapped ones. Their mouths moved with each other, breaths mingling and tongues occasionally touching. Alfred softly moaned against Sigurđur’s lips and he grabbed the sides of his face. A shiver ran up Sigurđur’s back. This was just perfect, being like this.

They pulled away from each other, needing air. Gazes were locked until Sigurđur reached out and cupped the sides of Alfred’s face, pulling him into another kiss. The kiss was long, breathtaking and slow, just right.

A sudden vibration in Sigurđur’s jeans pocket startled him out of his haze, making him break the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” asked Alfred a bit startled from the sudden movement.

Sigurđur fiddled for his phone in his jeans pocket.

Sigurđur looked at the time on his phone. “Shit, we better go. It’s almost eleven and Erik’s going to have my head if I don’t arrive before then.”

“We better go then,” his boyfriend said as he picked himself off the bench.  
———————————————————————————————————–  
When they reached the front door of Sigurđur’s house, Sigurđur turned to Alfred. “I had a great time tonight.” He pecked him on the lips. He rang the doorbell. A stern-faced Erik answered the door. “It’s eleven. You barely made it.”

Sigurđur looked sheepishly to the floor. “Sorry about that.” He entered the house.

Alfred turned to get to his car but Erik stopped him. “Hey, uh, thanks.”

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. “What for?”

“Ever since my brother met you, he’s been more outgoing,” Erik answered. “He’s more sure of himself and I have you to thank for that. As you can tell, I love him very much and want what’s best for him.”

“No problem, I’m glad to have been the one for the job.”

“Oh, and make sure you and Sigurđur make it back here earlier next time. Or else.”

Alfred laughed nervously. “Will do, bye.”

That night before going to bed (and after screwing around the internet for about an hour), Sigurđur lay on his bed and reminisced over what happened tonight. He chuckled. Alfred hadn’t changed in the slightest. Still the same charming, overeating, scared-of-horror-movies lovable guy, his Alfred.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lame ending is lame and the story seems rushed aaargh. This was my first time writing a kiss scene. Forgive me if I completely butchered it. I wrote this as part of a ficlet challenge. This was more than a ficlet lol. This is actually my longest story as of now. The challenge was for someone to pick a character and you have to write five fics pairing them with five different people. Someone requested Iceland so expect more Icey. I hope I satisfied you AmeIce fans out there! There will probably be some follow up fics in this AU, so be prepared for that.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> They're the same height. Let me explain, the shortest of the Nordics is Finland at 5'7, meaning that the rest are freakin' tall. The average male height in Iceland is 5'10 (I think this is also Iceland's canon height, which also means quit making him shorter than Hong in HongIce fics), which is the same as Alfred's canon height. I like to imagine Icey as being an awkwardly tall and lanky


End file.
